


Gold

by HentaiCactus



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chair Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: You offer yourself to Gilgamesh. He gladly accepts.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 79
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction, HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I accidentally wrote over 1k words instead of a drabble.

You're wearing almost nothing as you nervously approach him.

Gilgamesh's gaze roams over you. You glance away, missing his small smile, as you stop in front of his chair. His movements unhurried, he reaches out and cups your breasts in his hands. Your nipples are clearly visible through the sheer white fabric covering them. He teases the peaks to hardness, watching them pucker from the small strokes of his fingertips around your areolae.

He leans forward and licks one stiff peak. The fabric grows damp as he laps at your nipple through it. He takes your other nipple into his mouth and you moan as he suckles it through the fabric.

His hands drop to your waist and he lifts you up to straddle his lap. He unties the band of cloth around your chest and it flutters to the floor. You can't help crying out when his tongue flicks over your nipple, tasting your flesh directly without the cloth barrier between you. His lips close around the hard little bud. As he begins to suckle, you cry out again, and your hands scrabble for something to hold onto.

Gilgamesh releases your nipple from his mouth to tell you, "Put your arms around my neck."

You hadn't even considered that you might be allowed to do so before he told you to. Your wrap your arms around his neck, and catch a glimpse of his golden eyes before he dips his head to your chest again, this time taking your other nipple into his mouth and giving it the same treatment as the first.

At this point you've given up on trying to stifle any sounds of pleasure you're making, and you moan loudly as Gilgamesh grips your hips and pulls you down to grind against the hard bulge of his cock. The tiny skirt you're wearing, made of the same sheer white material as your top, does nothing to hide the sight of your pussy from him. The thin fabric quickly grows soaked with your juices, clinging to the slick folds of your pussy and dampening the fabric of his pants under you as he grinds his cock up against you.

Just when you can hardly stand the teasing anymore, when you're ready to beg for him to put his cock inside you, Gilgamesh changes the angle of his thrusts. The button on his fly presses directly on your clit and you come, suddenly and hard, soaking the front of his pants in your hot feminine cream.

He lifts his head and laughs.

"I'm that good, huh?" he says, and you can't tell if he's bragging or teasing you. (Maybe both.)

Then he lifts you up and and tears the filmy little skirt off of you. You don't mind, since it was already ruined from being soaked in your slick. He unfastens his pants and shimmies out of them, with you still hovering awkwardly over his lap while he does it. You glance down at his cock. It stands up proudly from a nest of golden curls that are as blond as the hair on his head. It's of average length and decently thick, and with how wet you already are, you won't have any problem taking it. That golden hair is what keeps you staring for perhaps too long, but Gilgamesh seems amused and waits until you lift your gaze to ask if you're ready.

You stare into those deep golden eyes, burning with lust, and let out a simple breathless plea, "God yes, fuck me."

He grins, gripping your hip hard with one hand while the other guides his cock to your dripping entrance. Once the tip is inside, he firmly grasps your hips with both hands, and pulls you down, sheathing the entire length of his cock in you in one hard thrust. You cry out and your arms tighten around his neck as you bury your face against his throat. His cock is so hot and thick inside you, and you whimper as your pussy walls lightly flutter in anticipation of the impending release it will bring.

You feel a soft touch between your shoulder blades and Gilgamesh asks, "Did it hurt?"

You weren't expecting such tender concern from him, and the surprise of it allows your muscles to relax somewhat. You shake your head, and continue clinging to him until your body adjusts to the feel of his hard cock inside you.

"Just... a bit of a shock," you belatedly explain as you lift your head.

You get another shock when Gilgamesh leans in to kiss you. His lips move against yours tenderly. He keeps one hand splayed between your shoulder blades as he gradually deepens the kiss. His other arm is wrapped around your waist, holding your body pressed close to his. You're not sure when exactly he starts moving his hips. You're so wrapped up in the feel of his mouth against yours that the shallow thrusts of his cock don't even register in your senses until the pace starts to increase.

His tongue slides against the seam of your lips and you open your mouth to him as he starts to roll his hips, stirring his cock within you. Your moans are muffled as his tongue explores your mouth. You give a tentative lick against the underside of it. Gilgamesh hums appreciatively and changes the angle of the kiss, sweeping his tongue down and swirling it to tangle with yours. You keep licking at his tongue, clinging to his neck as you grind your hips down against his, chasing after every pleasure his body has to offer yours.

He retreats from the kiss, leaving both of you breathing hard. He continues to thrust up into you, and you meet his thrusts, grinding down against him.

"Close?" he gasps out.

Unsure you'd be able to speak at this point, you only nod.

In a move you would never have expected, he flips your positions. You're shocked to find yourself sitting in the chair while he stands over you, one knee braced against the seat of the chair, and pounds into you at a frantic pace. You cling to him, wrapping your legs around his waist as your orgasm crashes over you in hot waves, your pussy walls clenching around the hard thickness of his cock inside you.

He whispers your name as he releases a hot burst of seed inside you.

You're still clinging to his neck as your legs drop from around his waist and his softening cock slips out of your well-fucked pussy.

"Now, should I use a command spell to get you to clean all of this up?" you say, only half joking.

Gilgamesh chuckles as he scoops you up into his arms.

"Silly Master, there's no need to waste a command spell on that."


End file.
